


Hiding Candy

by Dragonstones



Series: Fluffy Pack (The Wolf's Choice One-Shots) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barens Acting as Winter Soldier's Parental Figure, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes parenting the Winter Soldier, Gen, M/M, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Goes By Frost, Winter Soldier as a Separate Personality, Winter Soldier's Own Body, a little bitty for this month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Peter had dropped off a bag of Halloween so he and Ned don't break into it before Halloween, but Peter may have forgotten about something important.Now Tony, Bucky, and Pepper have to figure out how to hide this bag so Frost doesn't eat it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Pack (The Wolf's Choice One-Shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hiding Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get something out before Halloween, but depression sucks, and I've been in the grip of a pretty bad episode. So, here's this little thing that I hope everyone enjoys.

Sweets. 

Sugar. 

To Bucky, they mean the same thing—something Frost loves. The boy has a massive sweet tooth and Bucky doesn’t know if he can curve it. Even with the help of Tony and Pepper, the three adults couldn’t keep the sugar from the boy. 

Which is why he and the two adults are sitting in Stark’s lab. The three were brainstorming as to how they can keep the boy from consuming an entire bag of Halloween candy. Peter had brought the bag over as a way to keep Ned, MJ, and him from eating it all. May would be working on Halloween night and had asked Peter to hand candy to the trick-or-treaters. 

But, the spider boy had forgotten about Frost’s sweet tooth it seems, much to the adults' dismay. 

“So...any ideas? Open to suggestions.” Bucky lifted his head to look at the other two, hoping they had come up with something. 

Tony gave a half frown and shook his head. 

“We could try hiding it in my office.” 

Bucky snapped his head to Pepper and thought about her proposal. There are few people that Frost is generally terrified of, Pepper is one of them. With Frost being wary of the CEO, the likelihood of him slipping into her office to steal candy is low. Almost nonexistent. 

“We can try. I would say hiding in the lab but the kid can sneak in.” 

Bucky opened his mouth to argue Tony’s statement, but he's beaten by the A.I. 

“Actually boss, knowing how you can be…” Friday started, “You’ll most likely munch on the candy unconsciously.” 

Bucky watched as Tony turned his gaze to the ceiling and appeared to be glaring. The man slipped his hand over his mouth, to hide the amused smile that had pulled on his lips. Pepper didn’t care though, she had a full smirk on her face. 

“Also, Boss. You permitted Frost to enter the lab. He doesn’t have to sneak in.” 

Bucky let an ugly snort out as Pepper chuckled. Tony grumbled something along the lines of ‘My tech is against me’, but Bucky didn’t care for now. He just wanted to make sure that Frost didn’t eat an entire bag of 400 pieces of candy. 

“So, we’ll hide the bag in Pepper’s office. If that doesn’t work, where should we try next?” 

Bucky thought for a moment. No one came to mind and Bucky shook his head, sighing in disappointment. “I have nothing, so let’s hope he doesn’t get too brave.” 

The two nodded and Tony pasted the brightly colored bag to the woman. Bucky hoped that the bag would survive to Halloween night.

* * *

“Thanks for letting me hide this here, Mr. Stark,” Peter says as he shoves the bag into his backpack. He had swung in and given the elder man a scare, who then complained that he almost had a heart attack. 

“Not a problem, kiddo,” Tony says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. “But, next time, remember served that Frost has a sweet tooth and that bag is like ringing the dinner bell.” 

Peter let out a nervous chuckle, now remembering about the boy who can out-eat him when it’s sweets. He’s very lucky to have this bag survive in the same vicinity as Frost. He wondered how hard it was for Bucky to keep the boy from the candy. Though he didn’t ask the man. Bucky’s too busy with said boy. “Right, I’ll remember that next time.” 

“See you later kid, stay safe tonight.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark!” 

Frost titled his head and raised a brow. Tony shrugged and pointed to the kid’s father's guardian, saying “Ask him.” 

“You know why I didn’t say anything.” Frost turned his head to the man and blinked in a confused manner, which Bucky snorted at. “Don’t look at me like that. The last thing I need is a bag of 400 pieces of candy doing a disappearing act.”  
Frost snorted and gave a half-smirk, which earned him a flick on the nose.

“Head to the room, I’ll be there to put a movie on.” 

Frost slipped off the stool and hurried his way to Bucky’s room. Tony turned the man and tilted his head. “Why don’t you take him out trick-or-treating?” 

“I asked him if he wanted to,” Bucky says standing. “He didn’t want to.” 

“You think it could be the public?” 

Bucky hummed, “Maybe, he doesn’t like crowds. But, I’ll try it next year.” 

Tony nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “Most likely. He’s not a fan of people.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Bucky grabs a bag of popcorn from the cupboard and preps it for the microwave. 

“Still working on it.”


End file.
